A Change of Fate
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: set during season 1 episode 1. no intentions of continuing it. just a fun one shot.


Trains. She hated trains, they were slow and smelled bad. But it was the only chance Sarah had to get back to Canada. After her last fight with her ex, she blindsided him with an ashtray and bolted. She ran and ran until she felt safe. That's when she hopped a train. She just hoped no one would check tickets, because she didn't have one. She stared out the window, watching the city pass by, where she had lived for the past ten months. But it wasn't home. Home was wherever her daughter was and she was determined to get her back, no matter what S said.

It was a couple hours into the ride when another passenger sat next to her, a blonde woman. The woman did a double take at first, as if suddenly recognizing Sarah from somewhere, not that they had ever met. Sarah would remember someone like her. There were at least half a dozen free seats left, but the woman a sat down right next to her, as if seeking her out. She was dressed smartly, she looked nervous, an easy mark. It would be so easy to take the woman's wallet from her purse. She just left it sitting next to her and looked away for a second. But she couldn't do that, not again. She wanted to be better for Kira.

After a few minutes the woman began digging through her purse, finding some gum. She offered a piece to Sarah. Not trusting the woman, Sarah searched for ulterior motives, but found only kindness in the woman's eyes. So she took the gum.

When the train started moving again, the loud noise from the wheels startled the woman. Sarah scoffed at her. "I don't ride trains much." The woman said shyly. "Do you?"

"Not really." Sarah brushed her off.

The woman looked away from her and then back at her again a couple more times before speaking again. "Where are you headed?"

Sarah wasn't in the mood to talk. "Huxley Station."

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed."

"Yeah, coincidence." Sarah was suddenly suspicious of her. Then again she was suspicious of anyone who showed her kindness.

"I am transferring from a job in France, I got an opportunity I couldn't refuse." She spoke again. "What about you? Why are heading to Canada?"

"I'm going home." Sarah said.

"So you are from Canada then? You have an English accent, that's why I ask."

The woman would not stop trying to talk to her, so Sarah decided to humor her. "I lived in England for a while, then my foster mum brought me and my brother to Canada when we were younger."

"Where in England? Is your brother with you now?" She looked around expecting to see someone she didn't know.

"Brixton and no, my brother isn't here. He's in Canada."

"I've been to Brixton, it's nice there." Delphine said. "You said foster mother, is your brother your foster brother?"

"Yeah." She didn't know why this stranger wanted to learn all about her. Was she the mark? She suddenly wanted to stop giving this woman information.

"How long have you and your foster brother known each other?" She was a nosy one, this woman.

"For as long as I can remember." Maybe vague answers would make her stop asking so many questions.

"So where are you coming from? I was in Boston, meeting with my boss." The woman frowned at the mention of her boss. Bad relationship, Sarah guessed.

"New York."

"I've actually never been, is it nice there?"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess." There were too many bad memories for her to like it.

The woman seemed to take the hint at that point, because she got quiet. She took to texting on her phone. Something in French she didn't understand to someone named Aldous. Finally she spoke again. "I never did get your name. I'm Delphine." She held out her hand.

Sarah took it cautiously, "Sarah." She told the blonde woman. "It is very nice to meet you Sarah."

"Yeah." She said back.

Silence over took over them again. Delphine took out a book and read while Sarah was left with her thoughts. After a while, she became tired. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't fight sleep anymore. That's when Delphine felt a head softly lean against her shoulder. Sarah had fallen asleep.

The last thing Delphine expected when she got on a train was to run into a clone. Sarah hadn't given Delphine her last name and unfortunately there was more than one clone named Sarah. Unless she could get a blood sample, there was no telling which clone this was. But this one was British so that narrowed it down to Sarah Davies. Aldous had given her files on all the clones and this one didn't look like Sarah Davies. Unless Davies had given into drugs. They hadn't heard from her in a while after all, perhaps Davies monitor was keeping information from them and she had not been killed, like they suspected.

Aldous instructed her to follow Sarah around until they could get a monitor on her. She was supposed to be monitoring a new clone soon. An American called Cosima. But as Sarah wrapped her arms around her, she wasn't sure she wanted to be Cosima's monitor. There was something about Sarah that intrigued her. She seemed lost and afraid and angry. Delphine wanted to help her.

Since she couldn't get a blood sample, Delphine did the next best thing and took a photograph of the two of them. They could compare it to pictures of other clones, but if she was right, this was their missing clone. Her monitor was nowhere in sight though. But she didn't remember Davies ever having a brother or being a foster kid. But there were so many clones to keep track of, she couldn't remember everything about all of them.

After a few minutes, Delphine went back to her book. There was not much more she could do to learn more about the clone and she wasn't going to try to dig through the woman's jacket. She had a feeling if the woman woke up, she would bite Delphine's hand off. Besides she didn't want to wake Sarah up, she was cute when she slept. From the moment Delphine stepped onto the train, Sarah seemed to have a constant scowl on her face, but now as she slept, she looked more relaxed.

Delphine ended up becoming so engrossed in her book that she didn't realize how much time had passed until the train stopped again, this time at Huxley Station. This is where Sarah was supposed to get off. She gently nudged the woman awake. "Sarah, wake up it's your stop."

Sarah jolted awake and realized with some embarrassment that she had been cuddling a complete stranger. Her cheeks flushed pink and Delphine couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was flustered. "What are you smiling at?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Delphine shrugged and looked away. Her path was clear of people, so she made her way to the exit. Sarah followed behind her. Delphine pretended to dig through her purse as she watched Sarah pass by her out of the corner of her eye. The brunette made a beeline for a payphone once they were off the train. After what seemed like a brief argument, she hung up. And then Sarah's attention was caught by a woman pacing back and forth. Delphine watched their interaction. Then the woman turned and Delphine was stunned. Another clone. They both watched as the woman stepped onto the railway and into the path of an oncoming train. Delphine screamed. Sarah looked away.

The two women stared at each other. Delphine immediately made her way towards Sarah. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wasn't going to let Sarah out of her sight. But Sarah turned away and through all the commotion on the platform, Delphine lost sight of Sarah.

Delphine quickly sent off a message to Aldous. He replied back almost immediately.

 **Request new subject for monitoring: Sarah.**

 **If you are sure, then yes. We can find Cosima a different monitor.**


End file.
